Jedi Generations
by AgentRusco
Summary: Three Jedi battle the odds. Possibly my best story.
1. The First Chapter

This is a tale of Jedi long before the Clone Wars. It is a simple tale of a Jedi and her Padawan and her former master. It is an odd one for me for one big reason (mebbe two.) It is primarily about female characters. For some odd reason, I have a hard time writing women. Odd really. The other reason would be that it is me, and one of my very best friends. It is odd to write one's self, and to try to write another to their approval.

* * *

Fea Águila paced the hall, her large golden eyes roaming. She casually observed the changes made since last she had walked these halls. He eyes lighted upon a lone figure slumped against one of the stone pillars, gazing out across the city.

"Padawan," She began, noting the tight braid behind the girl's right ear, "What be you doing here?" She asked it kindly, but her harsh voice startled the young human. Wide green eyes confronted Fea, glancing her up and down in astonishment. "Padawan, I be Fea Águila. Who be you?" She extended a narrow hand, pretending not to notice the surprise she had caused. Finally, the young woman met her hand with a firm shake.

"I'm Liadyn Fawks, but my Master calls me Buc. I haven't seen you around here. You're a Jedi. Where are you from?" She spouted curiously.

Fea dropped her head and rustled her not-so-vestigial wings. "I been away for some time." She did not bother to elaborate, much to the obvious irritation of Liadyn. "Padawan Fawks, who be your Master?"

The Padawan turned to face the window for a moment. "My Master is Ayjint Rusco. She has been away for a hecka long time. On assignment without me." The afternoon sun gleamed off Buc's golden hair and the soft brown plumage of Fea's wings.

"Is good to see such devotion in a Padawan." Fea allowed herself a throaty chuckle before continuing. "My own was not so devoted." She shook her head in private mirth and Liadyn could tell it was some joke to which she was not privy.

"Who was your Padawan?" She desperately hoped she had met the Jedi.

"Mine been one Ayjint Rusco." Her eyes twinkled and Liadyn gasped.

"My Master!" Her mouth hung agape for a few seconds as she pondered. "Whoa! Now you can tell me secrets about her!" Liadyn leapt from her spot on the polished floor to face Fea. Fea blinked her luminous orbs as a grin spread across her face.

"Come now, Padawan of my Padawan. Allow me to impart knowledge. The two walked down the long hall, the cityscape glowing on their left, human and humanoid.

* * *

Hundreds of parsecs away Master Ayjint Rusco was in a bind. She wielded her dual sabers and faced her opponents with a grim hope. Experimentally, she swung her right saber, making the air hum and drawing an orange curtain of light between herself and the aliens. The lead alien, a towering brute with reddish skin, stepped back hesitantly, then advanced again immediately. His followers, an odd assortment of half a dozen humanoids, stepped behind him in support.

Rusco's eyes never left the glowing pink eyes of the leader. Tensing herself for the plan she had devised in mere seconds, she let out a shout and lunged at the leader, still whirling her saber. Instantly, his buzz-baton was up, in classic defensive position, just as Rusco had hoped. Flinging herself to the ground, she rolled beneath the red leader, gained her feet and leapt over the next. Behind her, one alien writhed legless. The other, not so lucky, was cleanly separated from his head. She ignored them and advanced upon the remaining five. Ducking and slashing put another opponent out of the fight. She Force-jumped again, but the next opponent was ready. She felt the sting of the baton burning fire along her right leg. As she landed, slashing the wielder, she invoked some of her Force training to ease the pain and regain the use of her limb.

The three remaining humanoids had her ringed once more against the cliff. They were wary, staying out of saber reach and brandishing their lit batons. Another instant plan flashed into Rusco's head, motivating her once more. She retracted her orange saber and clipped it to her belt as she simultaneously locked the other and tossed it in an arc at her opponents. As they fielded the flying blade, she turned and sprang up the sheer cliff, finding near-impossible holds to aid her climb. She soon reached a ledge about twenty meters up and recalled her purple saber with the Force. Two of the ugly aliens were attempting to climb the rock after her. The other took the opportunity to draw a blaster and ping some shots at her. He gave up when she effortlessly sent the lasers zipping back down at him. Then she waited, blades retracted until the two were nearly to the ledge. Then she lit her sabers and leaped outward, somersaulting and landing neatly on top of the ground guard. She was sprinting away from the fray before the climbers realized she had effectively escaped.

As she ran, Rusco was forced to rethink the situation. Her mission had been simple, contact the natives of MaarZak III and diplomatically encourage them to band with the Republic. _Why they sent me, I have no idea_. She thought grimly_. Politics_. At this point she was glad of the Council's decision that her Padawan was to stay behind. However, she wished she had someone for support. So she had arrived alone, expecting a chilly greeting, as the backwater worlds rarely responded positively to the power struggles of the universe. She had not, however, expected to be led to a suspiciously narrow ravine and blasted at. Only her suspicions and Jedi reflexes had allowed her to draw her lightsabers and block the lasers. _Some welcome. I won't take it personally_.

She loped back to her ship in a roundabout way, keeping a ridge of spiny hills between herself and the landing site. She slowed as she neared the zone, feeling ahead for another trap. She sensed several of the native thugs very near her vessel. _Effective communication and expendable muscle; not a good combination_. She climbed the ridge, staying low, so as not to appear on the horizon. Peering through her 'nocs she counted nearly three dozen red-skinned aliens milling about her grounded ship. Except they were not simply milling, they were pacing very strategic guard routes. _So much for a quick, quiet getaway. By the looks of it, so much for a getaway of any sort._

She studied the patters of the guards, trying to come up with a workable plan.

The _Flying Fox _s a typical small freighter converted into a swift, effective fighter. Ayjint Rusco preferred it to the tiny fighters supplied regularly to Jedi. It was built to her exact specifications, with more security than most of the shuttles that the Senate members traveled in. She noted with satisfaction that one alien stationed near the hatch was nursing a wounded hand. _Good ol' Traven. I'll have to thank him for that hatch lock_. She allowed herself a grin.

Rusco could find no way through the crowd of guards. Not even a Jedi mind trick would distract this many. She assessed her personal items. The 'nocs, her sabers, a comlink and a holofeed to the _Fox,_ as well as about a week's worth of compressed rations. She sighed. Then a glint lit her eyes.

* * *

"She actually tripped? HA!" Liadyn burst into laughter, leaning against a wall as she imagined the sight described to her. Fea chuckled as well.

"The best part be that the stumble placed her low enough to render her opponent inoperable. In this way did she pass that section of the Trials." She paused, reflecting. "I still be not sure if it were purely accidental."

"One is never sure with Master Rusco." The two turned to face the speaker. It was Master Yarduk, a tall, dark man with piercing orange eyes. "It seems she has encountered some trouble in The MaarZak system. If you both would come with me before the Council, I think you could be of some assistance." His speech was very precise, and his voice warm and resonant. The two followed him to the Chamber of Elders, the lesser Council chamber. Many Jedi were gathered around a holoviewer.

"Please look at this." A female Nautolan beckoned with a greenish hand. The holo showed first the _Flying Fox_, resting on a hard packed landing pad ringed by low, stone topped hills. The holo then zoomed closer to the ship, revealing many alien figures standing guard. The view changed again, revealing Master Rusco herself. She crouched with her back to the ridge of rocks.

_"Ok then, you see those uglies. What am I to do: negotiate peaceably, or blast em?" _She grinned wryly_. "Well, they don't really like to negotiate, and well, there really is a hecka lotta them…so…"_ She glanced up, past the recording port_. "I can't transmit live from this far away from the _Fox_, but I can send and receive, apparently. So, well, help me out here. I await response."_ The holo blinked and faded.

Fea shook her head. "Always impertinent." She muttered.

"Two dozen armed and hostile natives against one double-armed Jedi Knight. This is not a good situation." Yarduk observed. "It requires a rescue team. Send a transmission telling her to sit it out until one arrives." His gaze fell on Fea and Liadyn. "Is there anything else either of you can think of in way to help?" Fea sighed, she knew just what he was driving at, he just was reluctant to express it clearly.

"I should be the rescue." She stated. Yarduk and the other Jedi Council members nodded.

"So be it. Send the transmission, telling Master Rusco of her extraction."

Fea stepped in front of the holoprojector and switched on the recorder. "Master Rusco, your orders be simple: stay put and stay safe. A retrieval team be coming to your rescue. You will be contacted upon its arrival. Out." She switched the recorder off and turned to Fawks, who had been standing behind her. "Prepare to disembark." The Padawan started.

"You mean, I'm goin' out there? Out to rescue my Master?"

Fea nodded. "We two know her best and can help her most."

Buc headed back to her room to prepare to leave within the hour. Fea went in search of several more Jedi suitable for the retrieval. Less than a standard time-part later, five Jedi were aboard a light-cruiser traveling through hyperspace to the MaarZak system.

* * *

Rusco watched the holo again. Yes, that was Buc standing behind Fea, peeking at the projector. Her expression was both eager and worried. _Ach!_ _Fea and the Youngling._ But she relished being reunited with two she loved. Grimly, she looked at her already diminishing supplies. _Hope it takes them less than three days._


	2. The Second Chapter

Mashki was in a foul temper, which was far from unusual. He was always angry and peeved. Loudly he stomped out of his speeder and up the front steps to the Temple. How he hated being here! These high-and-mighty Jedi thought they were so important! Ha! Not that he was fool enough to challenge them. In fact, he was quite scared of them, but covered well with his rage. His wide feet announced his approach to the languid guards. They glanced him up and down and let him pass without a word. Mashki sneered at them once he was out of sight and plodded heavily up the hall.

The Bermuian's flaps of pale skin hung about him in vast ornamentation: some colored red, others blue and even bright green. His helm of office, the office of Accountment Chief (whatever that meant) glowed pale pink from its jaunty angle atop his smooth scalp. What held it there was a great mystery.

Mashki knew just where he was to go; he had done so far too many times before. He grumbled as he walked, cursing the entire Jedi Order for the constant trouble they caused him. Now, most would say that saving a being's home world was a fine thing; and act worthy of praise not curses, but Mashki was not most beings. He was a Bermuian, and a particularly peevish one at that. His overlord, Nashok, sent him to the Temple on regular occasions to address disputes and generally quarrel with the Jedi. As much as Mashki hated being in the Temple, hated Jedi, he did relish a good argument. Even as he walked toward the conference room, his beady eyes brightened and he began to mentally tally things he knew would rankle the Council. He was in for a surprise.

The second he opened the door and headed for his seat, he noticed that the Jedi were not, as usual, ignoring him pointedly as was their wont. Instead, every eye was fixed upon him and followed him to his seat. Nervously, he searched his twisted brain for a phrase to set them to arguing. But he was not allowed the chance.

"Welcome, Mashki, Accountment Chief of the Bermuians." Master Yarduk began. Moshki blinked, _A welcome_? "We have called you here today to discuss a matter of extreme importance."

Finally he found his voice. "Called me? I was sent!" The words oozed acidly through his thick lips and he noted with astonishment a smile curl at Yarduk's mouth.

"You were summoned. Apparently Nashok deemed it unnecessary to tell you." He quelled any reply by quickly continuing. "Your planet, Bermui lies far in the Outer Rim, which I'm sure you well know. It happens to be of strategic importance to us at this time." He raised an eyebrow, inviting Mashki's questions.

"How can we be of service?" He sneered, showing his blunt orange teeth. It pained him to even pretend to be helpful.

"Situated a mere parsec from your home world is the MaarZak system. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of it! It is, after all, a neighbor." He allowed himself satisfaction at the quick response. Yarduk merely shook his head and glanced toward another Jedi. "Master Nithi?"

Master Geo Nithi turned her unblinking black Nautolan eyes on Moshki. "What can you tell us of the planet MaarZak III?"

Moshki snorted. "Nothing. I have never been there, nor do I plan to visit. I have not even seen any literature relating to the third planet." He glared at the green-tentacled female. _Why do the Jedi not call their females Mistress? Bah!_

"We only wish to know so that we can effectively rescue a Jedi and extract the rescue team. We may also have to prepare for a minor skirmish, in which case, we will require the use of your planet as a base." Master Nithi explained cordially.

"A minor skirmish! Eh? You have never seen such a thing!" Moshti glared at her, his eyes going red. "You wish to run a war from my peaceful planet? I think not! The Overseer will never hear of it." At once he realized his mistake. He had indicated a higher power.

Master Nithi nodded along with the other seven Council members. "We have discussed it with Nashok. Apparently he deemed it necessary for us to tell you of your duties with the Jedi." She allowed herself a grin, the most common emotion of a Nautolan when they win.

Moshti looked down, thinking hard on how to extricate himself from this verbal sparing session. Finally he looked up. "What do the Jedi Require of me?" This time some sincerity crept into his voice.

* * *

Rusco entertained a brief scouting expedition, angling for a better view of the valley where her ship was grounded. She stuck to the crest of rocks, and when a startled animal dashed down the hill she froze to the stone. The animal was blasted and its light blue fur floated into the breeze. Two soldiers immediately detached from the guard ring and climbed the hill to the origin of the animal. Rusco led them on a merry chase with imagined sounds far from her hideout. When they grew bored and rejoined the guards, she continued. From her new perch she could easily see the entire detachment and also the whole road leading to the small port city of Mazd. Boredly she watched the guards in their relentless patrol and counted the hours.

On the third day of her stay on MaarZak, Rusco watched in horror as the guards dragged her ship away from the landing port and into the walled city itself. She was powerless to stop them, though she tried every distraction she knew. They simply brought several large droids who gripped the _Flying Fox_ and lifted it as if it weighed nothing. She kept to her hiding place along the ridge, but could no longer watch over her beloved ship. Rusco kept her cool. Few would, she knew. Most people were so attached to their ships that they would do rash things in order to protect them. She had no intention of leaving the planet without the _Fox_, but she was not going to endanger herself at the moment. Maybe later.

* * *

The _Eagle Talon_ zipped through hyperspace, leaving the mottled colors that were stars far behind. Every second millions of light years were passed by. Fea, at the helm, paid the streaks of color no mind. They required none. She instead concentrated on making sure each calculation was precisely correct. "Entering normal space in exactly four minutes and 34, 33, seconds." She stated to the three other Jedi on the deck. Each calmly took a seat on the padded couches and awaited the transition.

The _Talon_ came out of hyperspace a great distance away from the planet MaarZak III. This way, Fea could maneuver the ship onto the planet with less chance of being spotted. As they approached, her team unstrapped and readied themselves for the extraction. Fawks came over and stood by Fea as she maneuvered the ship.

"So far away. I hope she is ok. It has been so long." She peered at the planet, eyeing it with contempt.

"She be a Jedi and used to hardships."

"Wot ees dis 'bout hard sheeps?" Master Rikko Bund asked extending his long neck between the other two and studying the screen. "I see no sheeps!" He turned his fuzzy muzzle toward Fea.

"No ships be on radar, Rikko. We be talking of Jedi life." She chuckled.

"Ahkay. Yeh, I git it." He nodded and pulled his head back onto his shoulders.

The other Jedi did not speak. In fact, he showed no interest whatsoever in the others. He simply organized his supplies, sat for a few minutes, then reorganized them. The others ignored him as efficiently as he ignored them. Eez Thuy was Kel Dorian. He was notorious for his lack of desire to converse. Behind his elaborate breathing mask, his expressions could not be read. But Fea had chosen him because he was the best scout in the Temple. He had once made a life for himself as a thief and he had lost none of that skill. Now, his cunning combined with Jedi Force powers, he was a perfect assassin and all around sneak. This was something he apparently had no problem being labeled as.

As Fea urged the ship covertly toward the planet she talked reassuringly to the Padawan. "Your Master be one of the deadliest Jedi to ever wield two sabers. She even did invent her own fighting style with them. One I be sure she will soon teach you."

"I have seen her fight. I guess I really don't know quite enough about the style to recognize that hers is different. How good is she really? I mean, like, who has she beaten?"

"Well, though I be hating to admit it, she has bested me. So many unexpected and, well, uncouth moves. And, though he be hating to admit it, she has beaten Master Yarduk." Buc could only stare in amazement and disbelief. "You be taught by the best, young one." Fea consoled her.

From that point on Liadyn Fawks made every effort to emulate her esteemed Master. She resolved to learn everything that she was taught, everything she could pry from Rusco. She resolved that the two of them would be the most powerful pair of Jedi in history.


End file.
